Various digital imaging devices (e.g., digital cameras) use image sensors, such as charge-coupled device (“CCD”) imaging sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (“CMOS”) image sensors. Such image sensors include a two dimensional array of photo receptor devices (e.g., photodiodes), each of which is capable of converting a portion of an image to an electronic signal (e.g., representing a “pixel”). Some devices (e.g., a display device) are capable of receiving one or more signals from multiple photo-receptor devices of an image sensor and forming (e.g., reconstructing) a representation of the image.
A photo-receptor device stores a signal in response to intensity or brightness of light associated with an image. Thus, for an image sensor, sensitivity to light is important.
Accordingly, what is needed is an image sensor with improved sensitivity to light.